WORKING TITLE: The Doctor and the Runeterra Cybermen
by Faurgotten Foe
Summary: The Zaunite scientist Viktor has had a mysterious dream, prompting him to herald the birth of the Cybermen on Runeterra.
1. Prologue

The whirring and sparking of the machinery could be heard throughout Zaun. The din emanated from a laboratory deep within the heart of the city-state; the source: a machine designed to replace all but the brain of the victim with metal.

"I am sorry, little Armordillo," said a Russian voice behind a welding helmet. "But this is for science. It will all be over soon. Then you will feel nothing." All Rammus could say in response was "okay."

The machinery put the final touches on Full Metal Rammus, as Viktor christened him. The scientist pulled away the machinery from the metal casing so he could marvel at his creation.

"Yes. It is complete. Whatever it was in my dream was correct: metal is perfection. This is only the beginning; once the masses see this, they will have no choice but to join the glorious evolution. Now go, my Cyberman, begin!"

Rammus twitched and sparked in response, and powerballed out of the laboratory, leaving deep gashes in the floor of the lab and the cobblestone road outside.

"I quite liked that floor. Oh well."


	2. Chapter 1

"Woah!" shouted a voice from the box. "What's wrong, sexy? I only tapped the lever. Oof!" The Doctor tripped over the railing leading from the TARDIS' front door and landed on his head, subsequently blacking out.

"Ugh, that most certainly was NOT cool," said the Doctor, waking up from unconsciousness. "I'd better check everything is still okay. Bow tie: check. TARDIS console: check. Fez: I really need to stop by the Ottoman Empire to pick up another one. Oh well. Now, where was I? Ah, yes; what was that all about, girl?" he said, rubbing the railing he fell over. "Where are we?" The Doctor climbed back over and held the door handle a second, preparing himself for a new adventure. He pushed open the phone box and marveled at the vast desert in front of him. In the middle of it, a lonely clock tower stood above the ruins of a city. "Well, that certainly looks like it needs some help." The Doctor stepped outside onto the blazing sand, bade his TARDIS farewell, and closed the door.

**(A/N) Thank you for reading! I have been thinking about making a Doctor Who/League of Legends crossover for a few months now, and I am finally putting my thoughts on paper (well, a screen, but close enough). Please tell me what you think of the story so far (constructive criticism only please!).**

**-Faurgotten Foe**


	3. Chapter 2

As the Doctor approached the ruins of the city, the only sounds he heard were the howling of the wind and the ticking of a clock. _If I want some answers, I suppose that clock tower is the first place I should look,_ the Doctor thought, sand occasionally getting into his dark loafers. He carefully stepped around skeletons and personal belongings that had escaped the fires. Five minutes later, he reached the clock tower. The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS and walked through the door.

On tables throughout the clock tower, there were gears, clocks, and other mechanical components. The building itself was made of wood from the Plague Jungles and was painted a light blue on the inside and simply sanded on the outside. It was one-hundred feet tall, coming to a point at the top. Four giant clock faces resided near the top of the clock tower, saying that it was currently 2:00 P.M. In the center of the structure, a spiral staircase led straight to the top room, where a blue light was flickering. Instinctively, the Doctor climbed the stairs. When he reached the top, he couldn't quite believe what he saw: a white-haired man with lightning coming out of his eyes sat in a floating chair with a back that looked like a clock face and gears floating around it.

"Hello!" The Doctor shouted to the man. "Erm, are you okay there?"

An old voice replied, "I saw you coming."

"But, there are no-"

"Windows. I didn't use my eyes, you know. I can see all of time; all that was, is, and will be. Trust me, it's a curse."

The Doctor nervously laughed, "How is that so? Only-"

"Time Lords can, and even they need the Untempered Schism."

"How did you learn all of this?"

"I have had quite some experience in my time. I am Zilean, who are you? Your name is hidden."

"I am the Doctor, a Time Lord."

"Ah. I should have known," said the old man, his voice layered with years upon years of loneliness. "I suppose I should tell you a secret of mine. I am also a Time Lord. My title is the Chronokeeper."

The Doctor took a few steps back. "A… a Time Lord? But I am the last one in existence. There was another, the Master, but he died."

"Maybe in your universe _you_ are alone, but here, _I_ am. At least, I was, until you came along."

"But I shouldn't have been able to get here. The TARDIS can't travel between universes without major difficulty."

"It is because I called you here. I may have bent the walls of our universes to allow travel. Don't fret, Doctor, there is a reason; I wasn't simply lonely. There is a great threat rising here on Runeterra. I see you have faced them before, but never like this. They have come here through a vision a scientist had that prompted him to start what he has christened 'the Glorious Evolution.' He is very dangerous, and should not be taken lightly. He will gain allies, and so will you, but not all of them will be obvious; some will not be entirely as they seem."

"Like what? Who will assist me? How will I know where they are?"

"I cannot tell you. I have foreseen all possible outcomes of this conflict and know that, if I want you to succeed, I must not assist you besides this moment."

"Wait, who are these enemies?"

"The Cybermen."

"Oh god, not them. Anyway, thank you Zilean. I wish I could stay longer, but as you have said, it looks as if I have a lot of work to do. As I always say-"

"Geronimo," Zilean finished with a kind smile.

"Yes, Geronimo. Goodbye," said the Doctor, starting back down the spiral staircase. He exited the clock tower and glanced back to the faces; it was only 2:01.


End file.
